desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
This article contains episode summaries for the first season of Desperate Housewives. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season one aired between October 3, 2004 and May 22, 2005. Cast Starring *Teri Hatcher - Susan Mayer (23/23) *Felicity Huffman - Lynette Scavo (23/23) *Marcia Cross - Bree Van de Kamp (23/23) *Eva Longoria - Gabrielle Solis (23/23) *Nicollette Sheridan - Edie Britt (15/23) *Steven Culp - Rex Van de Kamp (21/23) *Ricardo Antonio Chavira - Carlos Solis (22/23) *Mark Moses - Paul Young (19/23) *Andrea Bowen - Julie Mayer (22/23) *Jesse Metcalfe - John Rowland (15/23) *Cody Kasch - Zach Young (14/23) *Brenda Strong - Mary Alice Young (23/23) *and James Denton - Mike Delfino (20/23) Recurring Guest Stars *Brent Kinsman - Preston Scavo (20/23)* *Shane Kinsman - Porter Scavo (20/23)* *Doug Savant - Tom Scavo (17/23)* *Zane Huett - Parker Scavo (15/23)* *Joy Lauren - Danielle Van de Kamp (10/23) *Shawn Pyfrom - Andrew Van de Kamp (10/23) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Felicia Tilman (9/23) *Christine Estabrook - Martha Huber (8/23) *Roger Bart - George Williams (6/23) *Lupe Ontiveros - Juanita "Mama" Solis (6/23) *Lucille Soong - Yao Lin (6/23) *Ryan Carnes - Justin (5/23) *Bob Gunton - Noah Taylor (5/23) *Sam Lloyd - Dr. Albert Goldfine (5/23) *Richard Roundtree - Mr. Shaw (5/23) *Pat Crawford Brown - Ida Greenberg (4/23) *Lesley Ann Warren - Sophie Bremmer (4/23) *Richard Burgi - Karl Mayer (3/23) *Jeff Doucette - Father Crowley (3/23) *Terry Bozeman - Dr. Lee Craig (2/23) *Mehcad Brooks - Matthew Applewhite (2/23) *Nick Chinlund - Detective Sullivan (2/23) *Kathryn Joosten - Karen McCluskey (2/23) *Alfre Woodard - Betty Applewhite (2/23) *Jill Brennan - Tish Atherton (1/23) *Maria Cominis - Mona Clarke (1/23) *Dakin Matthews - Reverend Sikes (1/23) *Betty Murphy - Alberta Fromme (1/23) *''Each was credited in but absent from an additional episode.'' Main Plot Points *Susan's growing love and relationship with new neighbor, Mike Delfino. *Lynette dealing with her troublesome kids. *Bree's perfect world falling apart right in front of her eyes. *Gabrielle struggles to hide her affair from her fearsome husband, Carlos. *Mary Alice commits suicide and sets off the first mystery of the series. Episode Summaries 'Pilot' |date = October 3, 2004 |writer = Marc Cherry |director = Charles McDougall |plot = Looking down on her friends and family isn't a way of life for Mary Alice Young. It's a way of death. One day, in her perfect house, in the loveliest of suburbs, Mary Alice ended it all. Now she's taking us into the lives of her family, friends and neighbors, commenting from her elevated POV. Her husband's acting suspicious, the neighbors are talking, and her girlfriends are wondering why one of their own would do something so rash… and so messy. From her unique vantage point, Mary Alice sees more now than she ever did alive and she's planning to share all the delicious secrets that hide behind every neighbor's closed door in this seemingly perfect American suburb. |guests = Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'Ah, But Underneath' | image= 1x02.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 10, 2004 | writer= Marc Cherry | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Mike's dog pays the price when Edie crashes his dinner date with Susan. Susan and Edie are still fighting over Mike. Meanwhile, Gabrielle realizes that her lawnboy is taking their fling to heart - and that Carlos may actually be catching on. Also, Bree goads Rex into therapy, where the doctor may be the one who needs the most help. Lynette resorts to drastic measures to keep her kids in line, but it blows up in her face. Mary Alice's past resurfaces - literally - despite Paul's efforts to keep it buried. Lastly, Susan's secret of accidentally burning down Edie's house may come back to haunt her as the measuring cup she left in Edie's house is found - by Mrs. Huber. | guests= Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine) }} 'Pretty Little Picture' | image= 1x03.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 17, 2004 | writer= Oliver Goldstick | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= The women decide to go ahead with the big dinner party that the late Mary Alice Young had planned to host, despite the more-than-minor disturbances in their own lives. Adulterous Gabrielle finds herself with a nine-year-old blackmailer who catches Gabrielle in the act in her affair with gardener John. Also, Bree struggles to keep her crumbling marriage a secret. Lastly, Susan bares all - in more ways than one - as she confronts her ex-husband. | guests= Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo), Lucille Soong (Yao Lin) }} 'Who's That Woman?' | image= 1x04.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 24, 2004 | writer= Marc Cherry and Tom Spezialy | director=Jeff Melman | plot= Cash-strapped Mrs. Huber (guest star Christine Estabrook) figures out that Susan had something to do with Edie's house fire and tries to blackmail her. Meanwhile, Carlos becomes suspicious that Gabrielle is seeing another man, but targets the wrong suspect - the cable guy instead of gardener John. Also, Lynette balks when the twins' teacher insists the boys have ADD but tries to salvage the matter by separating the boys. Lastly, Bree struggles with her rebellious son Andrew after Rex moves out. | guests= Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine) (not credited), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Richard Roundtree (Mr. Shaw), Lucille Soong (Yao Lin) }} 'Come in, Stranger' | image= 1x05.jpg | imagesize=200px | date= October 31, 2004 | writer= Alexandra Cunningham | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= A break-in on Wisteria Lane leaves the neighbors feeling vulnerable, especially Susan - who reluctantly accepts a date with a persistent policeman after Mike Delfino appears indifferent to her. Mike Delfino might be found out as the burglar as he accidentally left a screwdriver behind. Rex takes the kids away for the weekend as a lonely Bree, who finds herself bonding with Mary Alice's troubled son, Zach. Meanwhile, Lynette and Tom pull out all the stops to get their uncontrollable twins Porter and Preston accepted at a prestigious private school, and the unexpected arrival of Carlos' mother puts a crimp in Gabrielle's covert love life with gardener John. Things get worse when the two go shopping. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Betty Murphy (Mrs. Frome), Lupe Ontiveros (Juanita "Mama" Solis), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'Running to Stand Still' | image=1x06Lynette.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= November 7, 2004 | writer= Tracey Stern | director=Fred Gerber | plot= Lynette locks horns with uber mom Maisy Gibbons (guest star Sharon Lawrence) at the twins' school who is trying to produce a "politically correct" play about "Little Red Riding Hood." Meanwhile, Susan continues to investigate the mystery of Zach's sudden disappearance. She soon finds out his father Paul put him in Seacrest, a mental institution. She and Julie then go to investigate. Mama Solis comes closer to discovering Gabrielle's dirty little secret of her affair, and Bree comes undone when Rex suggests they hire a sex surrogate. | guests= Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine), Lupe Ontiveros (Juanita "Mama" Solis), Lucille Soong (Yao Lin) }} 'Anything You Can Do' | image= 1x07.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= November 21, 2004 | writer= John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Susan is miffed when Mike's unexpected - and very sexy - house guest Kendra forces him to postpone their first official "date." Susan and Edie decide to follow him and Kendra on their night out together. Lynette becomes steadily more dependent on the twins' ADD medication. Gabrielle becomes jealous of the "other" woman, Danielle Van De Kamp in John's life. Meanwhile, Bree's kids mutiny when they learn their dad has moved out. Tom is not happy when Lynette tries to take over his concept of new "Spotless Scrubs" to his clients. A man has a heart attack while jogging and lands on Mrs. Huber's lawn, but she dumps him on Bree's lawn so that she'll call the paramedics and they will ruin her lawn instead of hers. Andrew gets into a serious car accident that puts Mama Solis (guest star Lupe Ontiveros) in the hospital, right after she finally busts Gabrielle and John having their affair in Carlos' house. Bree and Rex are called to Andrew's school after he shoves a kid into a locker. Bree learns Rex is serving her with divorce papers. Lastly, the enigmatic Mr. Shaw comes closer to solving one of Wisteria Lane's big mysteries. | guests= Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Lupe Ontiveros (Juanita "Mama" Solis), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Richard Roundtree (Mr. Shaw), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'Guilty' | image= 1x08.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= November 28, 2004 | writer= Kevin Murphy | director=Fred Gerber | plot= In the aftermath of tragedy with Bree's son Andrew running over Carlos' mother Juanita Solis, the residents of Wisteria Lane take stock of their lives. Meanwhile, Susan grows suspicious of Mike Delfino's real reason for moving to the street. Lynette reaches the breaking point in her addiction to the twins' ADD medication as she tries other measures like acupuncture to release her stress - only to the disturbance of her kids during session. Lynette realizes it's time for drastic measures after she has a disturbing dream with Mary Alice. The mysterious Mr. Shaw gets down to business as he develops a relationship with Edie. He also has a connection to Mary Alice Young as he talks to Paul Young afterwards on the phone. Lastly, Gabrielle confesses her adulterous affair with John to a priest while Carlos' mother Juanita is in the hospital. | guests= Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Lupe Ontiveros (Juanita "Mama" Solis), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Richard Roundtree (Mr. Shaw) }} 'Suspicious Minds' | image=Suspiciousminds.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= December 12, 2004 | writer= Jenna Bans | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Looking to give her life a purpose, Gabrielle decides to organize a glamorous Halston fashion show for charity highlighting the ladies of Wisteria Lane. But Susan is less than charitable toward her friend when she discovers Gabrielle's shocking secret. Gabrielle and John consider getting back together in their affair. John's mother, Helen Rowland, thinks her son is sleeping with Susan and not with Gabrielle, but soon Gabrielle confesses to Helen that she's been sleeping with her son. Before Carlos can find out about all of this, he is arrested. Bree and Rex are at odds on how to punish Andrew for putting Mama Solis in the hospital and finding drugs in his room, but Bree decides to take Andrew's out-of-control behavior into her own hands. Police investigate a toy chest that Paul Young dumped in the river, but don't exactly know it's him yet. Lastly, Lynette uses her business acumen to poach a nanny, Claire. | guests= Ryan Carnes (Justin), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Lupe Ontiveros (Juanita "Mama" Solis), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'Come Back to Me' | image=1x10.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= December 19, 2004 | writer= Patty Lin | director=Fred Gerber | plot= Uber mom Maisy Gibbons returns, and her secret life intersects with Bree's. Bree unleashes her inner "woman scorned" after Rex's sordid dabblings nearly kill him. Meanwhile Gabrielle's predicament worsens as she gets a taste of her own medicine, courtesy of Carlos' jailhouse confession. Susan plans to take her relationship with Mike to the next level, and Lynette, suspicious (and a little jealous) of her new nanny, decides to secretly videotape her. Lastly, Susan betrays Julie by sending Zach Young back home to his father, who makes a startling admission of his own. | guests= Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Lucille Soong (Yao Lin) }} 'Move On' | image=1x11.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= January 9, 2005 | writer= David Schulner | director=John David Coles | plot= Edie organizes a neighborhood search for the missing Mrs. Huber, just as the absent busybody's sister Felicia Tilman (guest star Harriet Sansom Harris) arrives on Wisteria Lane. Meanwhile, Bree resigns herself to her marital state and asks an attractive pharmacist on a date; Susan's ex, Karl, suddenly reappears in her life; Lynette fears that Tom is attracted to the new nanny; and Gabrielle sinks to new depths - she gets a job. | guests= Roger Bart (George Williams), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo), Lucille Soong (Yao Lin) }} 'Every Day a Little Death' | image=1x12.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= January 16, 2005 | writer= Chris Black | director=David Grossman | plot= The residents of Wisteria Lane finally learn Martha Huber's fate, and the truth has unexpected consequences for Susan. After learning that Mrs. Huber left behind a journal, Susan is forced to confess to Edie about her role in the fire that burned down Edie's house. Meanwhile Bree finds her new beau, George, getting a little too close for comfort. . The receptionist sees Parker's shaven head and believes that Parker has cancer, and allows Lynette's children in the day care, while Lynette does yoga. Lastly, Carlos returns, but his homecoming isn't quite what Gabrielle had in mind. He is under house arrest, making it difficult for either of them to make money. | guests= Roger Bart (George Williams), Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo) }} 'Your Fault' | image=1x13.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= January 23, 2005 | writer= Kevin Etten | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= When Lynette's father-in-law pays a visit to the family, she unwittingly learns a family secret - that he's been consistently cheating on his wife. Meanwhile, Susan is disturbed by Julie's growing romance with Zach. Rex attempts to reconcile with Bree as she tries to play hard-to-get. Lastly, Gabrielle is shocked when John's parents ask her for a favor in convincing John to move back home as he officially turned eighteen and no longer wants to live at home and trying to pursue a relationship with Gabrielle. | guests= Roger Bart (George Williams), Ryan Carnes (Justin), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'Love is in the Air' | image=1x14.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= February 13, 2005 | writer= Tom Spezialy | director=Jeff Melman | plot= It's Valentine's Day on Wisteria Lane, and love is all around (sort of), as Susan looks forward to a romantic date with Mike Delfino, until she learns a surprising fact about her favorite plumber. Also, Mike breaks into a neighbors house and is shot and tries to hide it from Susan. Meanwhile, after reconciling their relationship, Bree discovers something new about her husband Rex when it comes to his sexual needs. Lynette's cranky and lonely old neighbor accuses the Scavo twins of thievery as Lynette tries her best to handle the situation. Lastly, Gabrielle's work adventures continue as she gets a gig as a mattress model for the "Siesta King". | guests= Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Sam Lloyd (Dr. Albert Goldfine), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'Impossible' | image=1x15.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= February 20, 2005 | writer= Marc Cherry andTom Spezialy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Mike Delfino is questioned about Mrs. Huber's murder by the police and is temporarily arrested. John's friend, Justin, attempts to blackmail Gabrielle with his knowledge of their affair and becoming her new gardener - but things are not what they may seem for both in the situation. Meanwhile, Tom wants a big promotion, but Lynette fears that she'd be home alone with the kids more than ever and tries her best in discouraging him in taking the job. Also, Bree is shocked when she finds a condom---and even more so when she learns whom it belongs to when Rex admits it is not him, but their daughter Danielle. Zach Young plans a pool party for the teens on Wisteria Lane, and things get out of hand. | guests= Ryan Carnes (Justin), Nick Chinlund (Detective Sullivan), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'The Ladies Who Lunch' | image=1x16.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= March 27, 2005 | writer= Alexandra Cunningham | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Maisy Gibbons' series of unfortunate events shock the residents of Wisteria Lane when she is finally caught and arrested for prostitution. This leaves unexpected consequences for Bree and Rex when Maisy's little black book becomes public of all her clients -including Rex for all the neighbors to see. Gabrielle and Carlos also face a crisis of their own when the sewer system goes out at their house and they don't have the money to fix it. Also, Lynette braves a scandal herself when it's rumored that the twins started the school's head lice epidemic. Meanwhile, as Susan sinks into depression over her breakup with Mike, she finds a surprising ally - Edie. | guests= Jill Brennan (Tish Atherton), Pat Crawford Brown (Ida Greenberg), Maria Cominis (Mona Clark), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'There Won't Be Trumpets' | image=1x17.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= April 3, 2005 | writer= John Pardee and Joey Murphy | director=Jeff Melman | plot= There's a change in Mama Solis' condition for the better as she finally wakes up from her coma, but it doesn't last long. The residents of Wisteria Lane all attend the unfortunate funeral of Juanita Solis as Carlos and Gabrielle fret over their financial and court issues. Lynette befriends a deaf woman, Alisa Stevens, whose children also attend Barcliff Academy with Porter and Preston, but her newfound friendship is tested when she butts into her disturbed marital problems of her husband saying things behind her back. Meanwhile, Bree encounters more trouble with her son Andrew when it comes to disciplining him and tries to convince Rex that he needs serious help. Lastly, Susan finds herself attracted to Edie's hunky new contractor who's sticking around the neighborhood, but Edie doesn't want her to go with him as a favor to their fragile friendship. | guests= Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Lupe Ontiveros (Juanita "Mama" Solis), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'Children Will Listen' | image=1x18.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= April 10, 2005 | writer= Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= Susan's mother, Sophie, pays an unannounced visit to Wisteria Lane after she and her boyfriend break up. Meanwhile, Gabrielle faces Carlos' wrath after he learns about the hospital settlement and tries to change their pre-nuptial agreement in order to keep Gabrielle in check while he serves his jail sentence. Lynette and Bree experience a chill in their friendship after Bree babysits Lynette's kids and dares to discipline Porter. Also, Bree and Rex visit Andrew at the teen rehab camp where they learn some shocking news about their son. Lastly, Felicia gets closer to Zach and reveals some disturbing details about his family's past. | guests= Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} 'Live Alone and Like It' | image=1x19.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= April 17, 2005 | writer= Jenna Bans | director=Arlene Sanford | plot= Lynette learns that no good deed goes unpunished when she momentarily befriends the mean Mrs. McCluskey. Susan's mother decides to try and jump start her and her daughter's love lives. Susan later finds her mother in her kitchen with a man she picked up, and Susan asks her mother to get rid of him. Andrew talks to a priest about his feelings, and tells him of his shocking plans for his mother, Bree. Carlos sends Gabrielle a big message about what will happen if she leaves him for another man, and John offers to take care of her. Meanwhile, Mike makes some shocking discoveries about the disappearance of his former girlfriend... and the involvement of the Young family in her disappearance. | guests= Nick Chinlund (Detective Sullivan), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Dakin Matthews (Reverend Sikes), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} 'Fear No More' | image=1x20.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= May 1, 2005 | writer= Adam Barr | director=Jeff Melman | plot= Gabrielle plans a big party to bid farewell to Carlos, who is about to head off to jail for eight months. Meanwhile George Williams resurfaces in Bree's life, much to Rex's displeasure as he knows George wants to steal her away from him. Also, Lynette is shocked to learn that Tom's old girlfriend Annabel Foster who he dumped for Lynette has been hired at his firm again. A desperate Lynette turns to Edie for advice on how to deal with the situation. Susan and Julie encounter less-than-neighborly behavior from the Young family as Zach continues to stalk Julie. Paul interrogates Edie about breaking into his house, and she ends up telling him that Susan was behind it. Paul decides to lie to Susan again in order to cover. Mike tries to separate Susan from Mary Alice's past secrets. Lastly, housewife Gabrielle is suspecting that she's pregnant. She's also looking to buy a new car, which doesn't go so well while at the dealership which begins her suspicions. When finding out that Carlos tampered with her birth control pills Gabrielle retaliates in rage. | guests= Roger Bart (George Williams), Jeff Doucette (Father Crowley), Christine Estabrook (Martha Huber), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Richard Roundtree (Mr. Shaw), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} 'Sunday in the Park with George' | image=1x21.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= May 8, 2005 | writer= Katie Ford | director=Larry Shaw | plot= George Williams continues to worm his way into Bree's life. After Edie spies Bree with George at a restaurant, Bree begins to feel guilty about sharing her intimate feelings with George; Rex's health continues to depreciate. Lynette tries to spice things up with Tom who, she fears, is losing interest. Meanwhile, Mr. Shaw consults with Paul, and ends up lying to Susan about Mary Alice and Dana. However, he does come through with the goods on Mike, but Susan is not convinced that Mike is a bad guy. After talking with Kendra (who Susan recognized from a picture in the file she received on Mike), Susan learns that Mike killed a cop in self-defense, and forgives him. Carlos lies to Gabrielle, and tells her that Mama tampered with her birth control; Gabrielle tells John that she is pregnant, and John doesn't take the news well. Lastly, Felicia takes action to help Zach, and to get rid of Paul for good. | guests= Roger Bart (George Williams), Bob Gunton (Noah Taylor), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Richard Roundtree (Mr. Shaw), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo), Lesley Ann Warren (Sophie Bremmer) }} 'Goodbye for Now' | image=1x22.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= May 15, 2005 | writer= Josh Senter | director=David Grossman | plot= Susan and Mike decide to move in together, much to Edie's displeasure, who schemes against them using Susan's friends. Meanwhile, Lynette takes steps to make sure Annabel doesn't come between her and Tom, and the consequences land Tom out of work. Bree comes to a realization about her "buddy" George the pharmacist. Rex has another heart attack, though prior to it, it seems George has permanently put in a wrench in Bree and Rex's relationship. Carlos' legal problems take a turn for the worse, when Gabrielle decides to leave him after discovering the truth about the birth control. Carlos' subsequent actions increases his jail time to eight years. Mike goes after Paul thanks to Felicia, and Susan goes after Mike, though she doesn't find him. Mrs. Huber's journal reveals some secrets. Lastly, two new faces arrive on Wisteria Lane. | guests= Roger Bart (George Williams), Terry Bozeman (Dr. Lee Craig), Ryan Carnes (Justin), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} 'One Wonderful Day' | image=1x23.jpg | imagesize=300px | date= May 22, 2005 | writer= Marc Cherry, John Pardee, Joey Murphy Tom Spezialy and Kevin Murphy | director=Larry Shaw | plot= In the first season finale, Bree and Rex make amends but tragedy hits the Van De Kamp family again, Zach learns what happened to his father, Edie meets the new residents of Wisteria Lane, Gabrielle testifies for Carlos, Tom decides what to do with his life - and his wife's, Susan is held hostage and the reasons to why Mary Alice Young commited suicide are finally revealed. | guests= Terry Bozeman (Dr. Lee Craig), Richard Burgi (Karl Mayer), Ryan Carnes (Justin), Harriet Sansom Harris (Felicia Tilman), Zane Huett (Parker Scavo), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo), Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) }} See Also *Desperate Housewives: The Complete First Season Category:Season One Season 01 Category:Seasons